


Oh Joy Begin

by lizthefangirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Divergent, Canon Relationship, Episode: s05e13 Damocles Part 2, F/M, Family Feels, Farming?, Fluff, Future Fic, Spec, au where earth is okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizthefangirl/pseuds/lizthefangirl
Summary: An optimistic outcome for Clarke and Bellamy on the new planet.





	Oh Joy Begin

_Let’s not forget these early days_  
_Remembering we began the same_  
_We lose our way in fear and pain_  
_Oh joy begin_

   


* * *

 

The scars and callouses on her hands were stories, tales of days long passed. He would trace them with his own in the darkness, so that their stories whispered to one another, branching together.

She twisted her fingers under the faucet's stream, finding she liked the way age deepened the lines in her skin. She felt she had more than long enough to indulge in youth. The open windows welcomed a late summer breeze, abundant fields beyond dyed bright green by twin suns. 

A shriek echoed off the trees. Her head snapped towards it, neck craning.

"He's fine," Madi said quietly.

Clarke peered over her shoulder, met her eyes—still so beautiful and wise, some fifteen years since they awoke on Eligius IV. Madi had seen too much in her time, things that weren't of her own mind; but she also saw how Clarke had tensed at the scream, as she did occasionally. 

She nodded appreciatively, just as the source of the cry barrelled through the door on short legs, golden curls bouncing. "Momma, Rory took my lizard!"

"I don't recall meeting any lizards," Clarke said, toweling her hands.

"I found em' and then  _she_ took him from me!" He jabbed a finger at the approaching figures. 

"He was too tiny to hug, Wells," his sister called from Bellamy's shoulders, ever practical. "I set him free, so he could be with his family."

"For the record, I never saw the lizard," her father announced, ducking into the house after lowering her. 

Clarke stifled a grin. "Aurora, apologize to your brother for taking it without permission."

"It's a  _boy lizard,_ momma," Wells insisted.

His sister gaped. "I was just—"

"Rory," Bellamy warned from the sink. Reluctantly, she muttered an apology, earning a soft smile. "That's my girl. Come on, let's wash up."

"You too, Wells," Clarke said.

"'S okay, mommy," he muttered absently, already beelining towards the aroma of braised pork on the dining table. 

"C'mon, lizard fingers," Madi grunted, heaving him up under his armpits. He squealed in delight as she careened him towards the sink. 

Bellamy approached his wife, whose brows rose delicately. "Sounds like an eventful couple hours. . . Smells like it, too," she added, wrinkling her nose.

He considered this, before throwing his arms around her neck, ignoring her groan of protest. He rumbled with laughter, mouth pressing to her hair.

"Can we eat now?" Wells quipped from his chair.

Clarke sighed. "Not yet, kiddo."

"They're _always_ late," Rory grumbled. Her thick, dark hair was coming out of its plaits. 

Madi pulled a strand out of her eyes. "You're not wrong, _strisis_ _._ "  Moments later, she grinned as the rhythmic beat of hooves sounded in the distance. 

"Does he even know how to drive the cab?" Aurora muttered.

Bellamy snorted quietly, earning a swat on the arm. 

The man in question bustled through the side door, dark skin as radiant as his apologetic smile. "Sorry. Traffic." 

"Your excuses have to improve one of these days," Jordan considered, close behind. He, too, had aged, with all of the grace of his parents. 

Clarke watched as Madi joined the younger man—Adrian, a great-grandson of one of the original colonists of Eligius III, who preferred traveling by horse. He was a masterful rider; the original colonists had passed the skill down, motorized transport coming decades later. Clarke's daughter never failed to go all moon-eyed at her partner. Seeing them together filled her with pride—once the ravenous maternal instinct ebbed.

Adrian was well-aware of the consequences of breaking her heart; the wrath of the three elder adults in the room, along with that of the former  _Heda_  herself, would equate to another apocalypse. But none of them found fault in him, quiet and gentle and virtuous. Devoted, despite the ghosts that whispered to Madi, even after all those years sleeping. Madi remained a different Commander from the rest, having learned that love was strength. It made Clarke's heart burst knowing that she'd found a love of her own.

"What kind is it?" Rory said, eying the parcel Adrian carried.

"Honey ginger," he replied, grinning as she roared a triumphant sound, while Wells slumped in his chair with a groan, slinking almost fully to the floor. "No worries. Already got a loaf of cinnamon apple ordered for next week."

The two late members of the party joined them at the table, along with Clarke and Bellamy—the latter taking time to carefully slice the pork for his son, who was only five, while his eight-year-old sister insisted on doing it herself (albeit with a laughably dull knife). Hearty conversation passed between the adults, recounting the day's events.

"The foals are doing great," Jordan started. "Murphy's been loving on them with the Heathens since Monday." The nickname for his and Emori's children— _four_ of them, with another on the way—made them all chuckle. 

"Cockroach and horses. Unlikely friendship," Clarke commented, smirking at Bellamy. 

"Is Athena okay?" Aurora asked, eyes wide.

"She's doing beautifully," Adrian replied cordially, referring to the stunning gray foal they'd allowed her to name and start training with for her birthday. "I think she misses you."

The girl beamed, almost a dead-ringer for Octavia at her age, apparently—apart from the Griffin-blue eyes. "Can we go to the lake tonight?" she piped a while later. 

"I wanna go!" Wells exclaimed.

"I said  _we."_

"You'll have to ask Madi," Bellamy said, knowing full-well that they had already arranged a surprise sleepover for the kids.

Pristine land was abundant on this planet, much like Earth had been, once. Madi lived with Adrian a distance away by the lake in question—which, like many of the bodies of water here in the area, emitted a dim glow in the evening hours, ranging from aqua to violet to gold.

Their other neighbors were equally spaced throughout the sprawling meadows and groves. Murphy and Emori were closest to Madi, avid equestrians since first seeing the almost surreally lithe creatures, practically identical to Earth's versions, but mutated just slightly. Jordan lived just off of the Griffin-Blake property; his wife was currently in the city on business. Raven and Shaw resided to Bellamy and Clarke's right, currently occupied with their newborn daughter, while Echo and her partner lived just across Madi's lake.

All were far from the bustle of the town—Diyoza's town, actually. The massive city they'd arrived at upon landing remained too overwhelming, the surviving members of Spacekru preferring the more rustic lifestyle. Only Octavia remained in the smaller town, though she was more than comfortable in her independence.

"I think we can do that," Madi answered, raising a brow at Adrian, who pretended to contemplate it before finally agreeing. The siblings squealed gleefully. 

Bellamy and the other men lingered to clear the table and wash the dishes, while Madi joined Clarke to help prepare a little pack for each child. The native insects began their dusk song outside, a haunting sound unlike any on Earth. 

Clarke and Bellamy met the kids outside, helping to haul them atop the horses, Adrian's taking he and Wells, and Madi's taking Aurora. Jordan was content to walk back to his home. Clarke grinned as she squeezed her son's hand. "Be good, baby." 

"Okay, mommy."

She watched them gallop steadily away, their excited chattering ringing through the night. Bellamy stood with his hands on his hips, just as intent. She could pinpoint the moment they realized— _really_ understood—that they couldn't bear to ever be apart again, watching dawn break over their new, unknown home. 

Of course, it wasn't a question of romance, at the time. Didn't need to be—although, to say either of them were fully indifferent was a bold-faced lie, even in their own relationships. In the end, it had been Echo, of all people, who confronted them. Not coldly, just bluntly. And even after that relationship had ended, it had taken some time to filter through the guilt, discomfort, confusion. . . 

But they had granted each other forgiveness under the most horrific circumstances, even when others didn't right away. It was years later that he told her what Madi had said, long after Clarke mentioned the calls to him. She had laughed until she cried. 

It was all so long ago. Yet really, only a single breath of their century-long lives. Strange, to think they hadn't felt any of that time pass, standing still while a whole universe operated. 

Bellamy turned and stretched, huffing at the muffled crackling of his back. "Hate that."

She smiled gently, accepting his hand, studying the lovely, faint streaks of silver in his hair. "Come on, you."

He quirked a brow. "Plans?"

"Maybe. After you bathe."

His eyes crinkled as he latched the door. "Join me?"

"Plans?" she grinned, swinging their arms.

"To get extra clean," he said seriously.

She rolled her eyes, but lingered where she stood, knowing she would not likely have another opportune moment once they crossed the threshold to the washroom. Or would decide not to take it in favor of less verbal things. "I um. I've been thinking, for a while."

He ran a thumb over her knuckles, stepping closer. She peered up at his face—always a comfort, always home. And felt no fear as she murmured, "Can we. . . Should we—have another?"

Warm eyes searched her face, his own features suddenly wrought with emotion. "We certainly can. As for whether we should. . ." He grinned, stroking her cheek. "Pretty sure that falls under 'whatever the hell we want.'"

She huffed a laugh, eyes moist as he placed their hands over her stomach. "I want to. I really, really want to, Bellamy."

"Yeah?" he rasped, pressing his brow to hers. "Me too."

She leaned into a kiss, feeling both of their smiles, tears mingling. "We really have made it, haven't we? To peace."

His hands traced her spine, her hips. "You always gave me that, Clarke."

"You gave me forgiveness," she said softly, fingers carding through thick hair.

"You gave me. . . " He pulled back, tilting his head.

"Children," she panned. "A perfect wife. A bit of trouble, here and there. But a  _whole_ lot of—"

"Joy," he sighed. "I was gonna say joy."

She was attempting to covertly pull him down the hallway by his shoulders. "Oh, really? Even when I—"

"Probably even then," he muttered, kissing her cheek, her jaw. "Probably."

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Title from "Samurai Cop: Oh Joy Begin" by The Dave Matthews Band, which is such a pretty song and really gave me some Blarke feelings) 
> 
> So this is the first truly speculative, original, fluffy sort of fic I've ever written, and I'm know it's been written a hundred times already. But I needed it because this season had me shooketh. I'm so curious to know what this new planet has in store for them—but I hope it's happy.
> 
> I was originally writing this under the assumption that the Valley survived, so that's part of why the civilization is so Earth-like and rustic, and not chromed-out like it probably will be on the Fancy New Planet. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it, and that this hiatus will be a little less awful.
> 
> Comments are like, very nice. . . And let me know if you want more of this story.
> 
> —
> 
> "Strisis" - "Little sister"


End file.
